Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for authenticating a user based on a biometric model associated with the user. In particular, systems and methods disclosed herein may create a biometric model associated with a user, and use the created model to authenticate a user.
Related Art
Known biometric authentication techniques include fingerprint sensors and hand signature sensors. Fingerprint sensors are included with some personal computing devices and require a user to place or swipe a finger on the sensor. The data obtained by the sensor is compared to a stored or external template or model to determine user identity based on a probability that certain indicia within the template are met. Hand signature authentication techniques require a user to sign on an electronic pad. Indicia about the received signature, including a speed, pressure, and the actual pattern represented by the signature are analyzed to determine a probability of the indicia matching. Iris and other optical authentication is similar, where an optical scan is taken, and certain indicia are matched to a template. These techniques are all risk-based authentication techniques where a determination is made as to whether certain features are met based on a predetermined threshold.
Biometric authentication methods based on indicia of a user's hand have been recently discloses. The disclosed methods require the user to perform an action with the hand many times that is recorded by a biometric sensor. Then, to authenticate, the user is again asked to perform the action. The performed action is compared to the recorded actions to determine how closely the performed action matches the recorded actions, wherein enough similarity results in a successful authentication. The idea is that due to the differences between individual user's hands, there is enough entropy that even if an attacker sees a user performing the action, it is unlikely that the attacker has the same hand and, thus, the action will be performed differently. However, this authentication method does not understand what a hand looks like, but only asks that the user memorize the action so that they can perform it when asked.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.